callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Within
"Demon Within" is the eighth (ninth in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Hendricks and the Player must assist the Egyptian army in taking down Sarah Hall and her mech, interfacing with her DNI, which takes the Player through Hall's nightmare world, including a battlefield of World War II known as the Siege of Bastogne. This level also introduces zombies into the campaign, and is the only mission in the campaign as well as Nightmares to feature Dire Wolves. Campaign Characters *The Player (playable) *Jacob Hendricks *Rachel Kane *Zeyad Khalil *Sarah Hall (K.I.A.) *John Taylor *Peter Maretti *Yousef Salim (K.I.A.) *Sebastian Diaz (flashback only) *Sebastian Krueger (mentioned only; voice heard in Hall's dream) *Corvus (heard only) Level Briefing Encryption #74-2C-20-44. Protocol: Tango The Demon Within our midst must be stopped to ensure the security of the Accord Target has been tracked to Egypt, Kebechet Active Mission - Day 5 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text AAR INCOMING. WA FOB SAFEHOUSE-EGY. REPORT DESIGNATION. CO Juliet-Tango. Standing OIC: Juliet-Hotel. LNO: Romeo-Kilo. AFTER ACTION MISSION REPORT: Classified WASF. SOCWA-A Eyes Only. Encryption #7-4-2-CHARLIE-2-0-4-4. OPERATIONAL PROTOCOL: Interrogation & Termination. Target KIA: COP Defector Alpha-Charlie. Mission Status: OPEN. Day: 5. On approach to the HVI's location in Kebechet, the signal from the tracker indicated that the HVI’s vitals had suddenly flatlined. We later confirmed that he had been terminated by Stone - just moments before our arrival and his departure from the AO. Details on the engagement with Target Conrad are as follows - In coordination with Egyptian Army forces and with continued support from Lt. Khalil, the DA was quick and clean - Conrad was incapacitated with minimal casualties to allied forces. After performing a localized-TVA for security purposes, the team secured the target for questioning. In light of Hendricks' prior behavior during the Interrogation of Salim, I made the decision to interrogate Conrad myself. During the interrogation, Conrad appeared confused and unstable. Though her recollections lacked clarity of detail at points - she did reveal that Stone's interest in Salim was primarily concerned with identifying and locating those responsible for the black project and the disaster that then befell Singapore. Once Salim had named Sebastian Krueger, and provided his location - Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zurich - Stone put a bullet in his head. According to Conrad, Stone intends to secure Krueger and force him to publicly confirm the company's role in SP/CORVUS. Recommend HVI Krueger be moved to a secure location ASAP. Under further questioning - Conrad supplied Stone and Fierro's likely location - The now abandoned Cairo Mobile Water Refineries. LNO Kane is discussing the possibility of a JAAT with Khalil and the Egyptian Army. As remaining Targets have likely fortified the position - we’ll need all the support we can get. After all valuable INTEL was extracted, the Target was terminated. Regarding the open subject of Hendricks - In the last few days, he has clearly grown increasingly conflicted by the morality of our operations - Explicitly expressing that part of him understands and sympathizes with the motives of our targets. Were I to follow protocol -1 would recommend he be placed on leave immediately, but our current situation and lack of communication with WA command means I can't afford to lose any more people. I am confident that I can help him keep emotional impulses under control and remain an active asset for the team. Plot penis Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 30,000 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'The Fastest Gun:' Kill 5 enemies in under 10 seconds. *'Quick On Your Feet': Defeat Sarah Hall without taking any damage. *'Hat Trick!': Shoot 10 helmets off German soldiers. *'Volume of Fire': Kill 5 soldiers using the MG42 in Bastonge. *'Snagged': Kill 2 dire wolves when they are in mid-air. *'Way of the Fist': Kill all of the dire wolves using only melee attacks. *'Prey Instincts': Kill all of the dire wolves without taking damage. *'Beat You To It': Kill the Tiger Tank in the village before it can fire a shot. *'Unscathed': Defeat the ASP-C in the cathedral without taking any damge. *'Hands Off': Complete this mission without being damagd by a zombie. *'Incinerator': Light four zombies on fire. *'Right Between The Eyes': Headshot 10 zombies in a row. *'Out With a Bang:' End Sarah's suffering with a grenade. Weapon Loadout Found in level Video Trivia *The corpses under one of the trees in Hall's mind are JSOC operatives from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The music that plays during the Battle of Bastogne is a remix of the main theme to Treyarch's earlier game Call of Duty 3. Gallery Demon Within Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Demon Within Gallery Database Image 8 BO3.PNG The Demon Within BO3.png|Hendricks in the opening cutscene. Achievements/Trophies *'Understanding Madness' ( / ) - Complete "Demon Within" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Transcript